


Moonlit Endearments

by Chaseha_Wing



Series: Perplexing Pairing [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaseha_Wing/pseuds/Chaseha_Wing
Summary: Our love was made for the night.Without hesitation or sight.You'll be mine before dawn's light.





	Moonlit Endearments

Tired panting pervaded the air between them. The moon reflected a sliver of light within the room, cascading between the curtains to reveal two figures.

In the comfort of their bed Jason's hand rested on the small of Connor's back. His other hand rested gently around the other's hip. In response Connor's hand skimmed through the back of his locks, digging his fingers in. He could feel the ebony curls lightly wrapping them just like Jason's arms around his waist. Their faces inched so close that they were sharinging the same air. Hot gasps ghosted their features more than the dim light. Mouths so close but not touching.

So close... so close.

"Is this okay?" Jason whispered.

Connor blinked at the question. Eyes flickering up from the soft chapped lips, to the unsure but pleading turquoise eyes. A small smile and wisp of a laugh escaped Connor's lips. His darling Jason. the first one to ever ask was the first one he didn't want to.

"Read the room, Captain Obvious." He whispered affectionately. Mimicking the nickname Jason most loved to tease him with. Flexing his biceps he slowly pulled Jason to meet his lips. They shared their last breath together, finally connected.

Chapped plump lips met soft dry ones. It was the first kiss Connor ever initiated, with the last person he thought he would ever share it with. The one person, he hoped would never let him go. As hand slipped just beneath his shirt and as the light finally drifted away. In the darkness Connor received the most perfect kiss from the most imperfect man. And together they received another.

And another... and another..

Wrapped in the protective shadows of the night the two consummated their bonds.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old work on my phone. Someone mentioned that maybe I should write more and since it was already done, I figured why not share it? 
> 
> Comment below if you liked it! Connor Hawke and Jason need more love... preferably with each other.


End file.
